Paper Mimi
Paper Mimi is an artillery game for the XBOX, XBOX 360, XBOX One, Wii, Wii U, Drugstation, N64, NGC, SNES, PC, Mac, Linux, XMimi, Dreamcast, and Sega Saturn Systems. It is sold exclusively at Game Crazy. Campaign Paper Mimi has an awesome campaign. Here it is. A Grand Day Out (Tutorial) Weapons Here's a gallery of all the weapons Grenade.JPG|Grenade girder.jpg|Girder Bazooka.png|Bazooka Stoner's weapon.png|Rock Uzi.jpeg|Uzi Super Speed Vitaminx.jpg|Super Speed Vitamins Tornade.jpg|Tornado Grenade Earthquake Pills.jpg|O' Chunks Transformation Pills Atom-Rearranger.jpg|Atom Re-arranger Baseballbaticon.png|Baseball Bat gun-icon.png|Gun Sstrike.gif|Air Strike Chumstick.jpg|ChumStick Haiyan-nnvl.jpg|Hurricane Hypercane_(2).jpg|Hypercane Black_Hole_4.jpg|Black Hole Nuke.jpg|Indian Nuclear Test spaz_kermit_by_addmedia-d7xykcx.gif|Attack of the Kermit And here are the descriptions. Atom Re-arranger: Shapeshift anything Bazooka: Pure PWNage. Just fire and let it rip! Girder: Need Defenses? This is your answer. Grenade: Throw this and run! O' Chunks Transformation Pills: Be a bigger, stronger, but uglier person that causes earthquakes. Only other disadvantages are that you walk slower, you can't walk into cracks, and you will be an easier target. Super Speed Vitamins: Take these healthy and tasty vitamins to go twice as fast. Tornade: Uber PWNage. Uzi: A very fast-firing but very inaccurate weapon. Best used at close range Baseball Bat: Hey batter batter! Gun: 6 shots of DOOM! Air Strike: Death from above! Chumstick: Random Effects! You won't know until you use it! Hurricane: Causes the wind to affect everything with HUGE wind velocity. Combined with the "everything affected by wind" scheme mod, this can cause a dangerous situation for enemies. Also moves landscape around randomly. Hypercane: Basically, a hurricane with 10 times the wind velocity. Combined with "everything affected by wind," everyone will be playing a DEADLY GAME! Black Hole: The most powerful weapon in the game! Use and it will suck in everything on the screen. That's probably why it's only advised to use it during Sudden Death. Indian Nuclear Test: The second most powerful weapon in the game! Shot like a bazooka, it will cause a HUGE explosion when it touches the ground! Also, it will cause extensive radiation sickness (the Paper Mimi equivalent of poison) for a few turns after it is fired. It also moves the water up slightly! YAY! Attack of the Kermit: Who doesn't love Muppets References! This game's equivalent to the sheep, just drop this and make him explode whenever you want! Be careful! He'll automatically explode after 20 seconds! Themes Paper Mimi Has a lot of beautifully-crafted themes. Western This theme is in the old west. The sheriff can sometimes come and harm someone by random. Stormy Castle This theme is like Mario's Rainbow Castle from MP1 Minus the Rainbows, Plus Storms, Tornadoes, Hurricanes, And Rain. Be careful! The twister cuts your health in half! Battle Canyon This theme is based on Wario's Battle Canyon from MP1. It has a lot in common. The cannons destroy the map, like the Armageddon from the Worms series. Sometimes, they also choose someone by random (at most 10) and sends them flying to a random location during the bombing. Construction A typical construction site. Beware as you can easily get toppled over during construction by the shaking! Hollywood This theme is obviously based on Hollywood. The director can cut out moments and reset the match to a previous point in time. Ruby mine A ruby mine. A black person that resembles a hunky lifeguard is seen mining in the background. If you're lucky, you can hide from closing holes. If you're unlucky, when the holes close, you die. Heaven The steriotypical Heaven. Everything here is nice. Damage is halved here. Hell The steriotypical Hell. Everything here is evil. Damage is doubled here. Arctic (Unlockable) The Arctic. Be careful not to slide off the map, as the map is slippier here! Arcade (Unlockable) An arcade. Gravity is completely random, so no two matches are ever the same. London (Unlockable) Basically, London. Beware, as the Queen's home is prone to the flooding of the Thames River! Mac OS (Unlockable) This is basically Mac OS. There is a dock, so a randomly selected player can choose a disaster to cause. Dimension Bleck (Unlockable) This is based on Castle Bleck from Super Paper Mario. Due to the darkness, sometimes the map will become so dark that no status is displayed, so you can accidentally hit your own teammate, expecting to hit someone else. Pirate Bay (Unlockable) This is based on the Pirate Bay, but this isn't just illegal torrents you'll find here. The seas become rough at random, so don't expect to be safe at high levels. Also, there are booby trapped crates, so don't expect to survive them. Windows (Unlockable) This place is based on Windows (depends on the theme) and you know it, but there is more to this. Applications can be opened, causing the theme to change to another temporarily. Fantendo Wiki (Unlockable) The Fantendo wiki. You can walk on walls, and the ceiling. You can even walk IN walls! Version Differences *Only Nintendo versions have Kirby Air Ride's City Mode included as a separate game. *The Wii U version uses the gamepad to show team health. The other versions show team health on the main screen. *The Mac version has an iMac G3 in the background. *The Linux version has the Arctic theme unlocked by default. *The PC version is best run on Dell, because HP is for noobs. It also includes an easter egg, where if you click the title, it says "PC Master Race!" *The Sega versions have the Sega logo on the title screen. *The XBOX versions have the XBOX alternative startup logo at the start, with the rest of the name of the console below it. (The original XBOX is unedited) *The Drugstation version is even funnier than the other versions. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mimi Games Category:Artillery Games